regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
12 Hours of Crime (Part 1)
12 Hours of Crime is a two-parter episode of The Extordonary Regular Show based off the 2013/2014 movie The Purge. Summary It seems like a normal day at the Park, but the normal atmosphere is short-lived as at 7pm, the gang gets a warning on TV about something called the Purge, where all crime is legal for 12 straight hours. Police, ambulance and fire are disabled during the Purge, making the gang have to take matters into their own hands. Will the gang survive? Transcript *(The episode starts eeveat the Park, Zim, Gumball and Nate are watching television) *'Zim': So um, what else do these Earth channels have besides this such Animal Planet? *'Gumball': News can be an option. (Uses the button and presses the channel to News) *'News Man': It's time for our local traffic. *'Traffic Man': Yes, traffic is building up rapidly, especially on highways. Citizens are most likely rushing to get home because of tonight's event. *'Nate': An event. I already have a bad feeling. *'Warning Sign': This is no drill, the Purge is now here. When you hear the siren, all crime, including murder will be legal. All police, fire, and ambulance are disabled under the Purge, the Purge lasts about 12 Hours and will end tommorow morning at 7am. All Irken weapons are not to be used during the Purge, and so are weapons of class 4 and above. Have a nice day. *'Zim': A Purge caused this to happen!? What in the name on Irk is a Purge!? *'Nate': Why would the government allow this to happen? *(A siren is heard) *'Gumball': What's happenng!? *'Zim': Of course, the Empire must be up to this such madness! *'Nate': It was the government! *(Outside, they went for a walk) *'Nate': How could the government allow this to happen!? *'Zim': Probably because the so called government had to be a bunch of stupid filthy idiotic humans. *(They spot a white van and some people with masks on) *'Zim': We may not ave Irken weapons, but my PAK legs also shoot out laser beams. *'Gumball': Perhaps it can work. *'Zim': Wait a minute, where is it? *'Nate': Guys! Get in the car! Quick! *(Zim, Gumball and Nate got in the car as Nate drives the car and the car goes away) *'Zim': Perhaps we should, team up with the Empire, they could help us. *(The car suddenly breaks down) *(They run away into the city) *'Nate': Nothing's going right tonight! *'Gumball': To be honest Nate, I kind've like Zim's idea, maybe we can team up with the Empire for now on, maybe they could help us find a way to make us survive this filthy Purge madness. *(They see a homeless man running across the street screaming for help) *'???': Help me! Please, help me! *(A white van pulls up) *'Zim': Hey, that's the same van we saw earlier. *(The masked people grab the man and try to put him in the van, but Nate shoots the masked criminals) *'Nate': Do you think the Empire would help him? *'Zim': Hmm...good point. *'Nate': Sir, are you okay? *'???': I'm...fine.. *'Gumball': How can we help this guy? *'Nate': We should get him back to the Park. By the way, what's your name? *'???': I'm Travis, so please take me where you were from. *(At the Park) *'Sonic': Who's is that? *'Nate': Travis, we found him and we saved his life. Why were they coming after you? *'Sonic': Because some people had to act like Hell's Devils. I was thinking of someone who can help us sto the Purge. *'Zim': You know about the Purge? *'Sonic': It dates back to ancient times. They thought that this Purge would help the economy. As usual it didn't, because people went too far. People burnt buildings, killed members of the government, and even kids did some of this, so they stopped the Purge. *'Nate': Well, I know who can help us, since we have no choice. (Sigh) Perhaps the Empire could help us. *'Sonic': I don't know if you have a good idea for that. *'Zim': Huh? *'Sonic': It was told the Empire started the Purge. *'Nate': I had a feeling that this had something to do with the Empire. *'Sonic': I'm not sure, though. *'Travis': Someone's at the door. *'Skoodge': It would be the best to have some lasers, but allow me to check from this earth door. (Opens the door) *'???': Do you know a man by the name of Travis? *(Skoodge slams the door) *'Skoodge': Um guys, there's an intruder outside and he said do we have Travis. *'Nate': Just stay calm, somebody has to go out there and kill him. *(Courage is seen with a laser gun) *'Courage': Allow me to kill the stranger. (Goes outside, beats up the stranger while the strangeris tied up and Courage aims his laser gun at the stranger's head) You better tell me who you are, and why did you need Travis, or else i will shoot out a laser from my laser gun! *'???': (calmly) Don't you know? It's the Purge. Our point is to kill. Now where is he? *'Courage': It doesn't even matter! So you still need to identify your self or else I will blow your head off with my laser gun! (Loaded his laser gun) *'???': We do not have any identity. We Purge to satisfy our needs. (As he is talking, a group of criminals with weapons walk up behind him) *'Courage': (Spots the criminals and used his laser gun to shoot out each laser at the Criminils till the criminils were dead) Your next! (Aims his laser gun at the captive criminal) *'???': (Got killed by Courage with his laser gun) *'Courage': Okay people the intruder is dead and his fellow buddies are dead too. (Walks inside the house) *'Sonic': Maybe the Empire weren't up too this criminal plan after all. *'Nate': I knew it, the Government were up to the Purge madness! I told you that the government makes stupid decisions! *'Sonic': Well we didn't even know already! *'Zim': We need to get outside and stop this! *'Calvin': I manage to activate some automatic turrents that are designed to shoot anyone who tried to kill us, plus these turrents shoot out a really fire deth laser beam. *'Nate': Those weapons are overpowered. Weapons that are overpowered are not allowed. *'Calvin': But what if we deal with it? Besides, its a Purge so we can do anything we want. *'Nate': You didn't see the warning, did you? Weapons of Class 4, aka mass destruction are not allowed. We need to fight back. *'Calvin': Fine, I'll just take some normal laser guns instead. *'Zim': I'm sorry, but those aren't allowed as well. *'Calvin': But that wouldn't be possible. But unless... (Goes on a computer to make some modifications) What if the Empire would help us, maybe we can survive if team up with them for now on. *'Gumball': They probably won't help us. They'll probably just go along with the criminals. *'Calvin': Oh, well never mind then. *'Rayman': What if we teach the Government a lesson by eliminating them with a destructive bomb? *'Globox': Well how are we gonna get a human vehicle? *'Murphy': Well why not use this human vehicle that I found yesterday. (Points to a 2007 Mustang like car) *'Nate': Vehicles! That's what we should use! (Points to his garage that has many cars in it.) *'Gumball': Once we bombed the government, that will teach them a lesson for betraying us. *'Nate': (gets in his Mercedes-AMG GT) Pick any car you'd like, just don't choose any overpowered cars. We need to stick together. *'Thel': (Walks to a Van) What about this human vehicle? *'Sonic': No...just no... Choose a supercar. *'Zim': What about my Voot Cruiser, I always pilot my Voot Cruiser. *'Nate': Just get in a vehicle. *(Later) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show